My World Turned Upside Down
by EdwardLovesKlutzyBella
Summary: The Cullen Family lives in San Francisco during the time of the 1906 Earthquake. While the Cullen family are out helping people and their families, they find 8 year old Stella. Her family had died during the Earthquake. This is how Stella became part of the Cullen family and her adventures. This story is based off a Dear America Book I read: A City Tossed and Broken. I loved it!


**Thanks Jules Ann for the help as always. You guys should check out her stories. They are really good!**

 **Chapter 1: Stella's POV**

 **I was sitting in class listening to Mrs. Cullen talk about History. I wasn't a fan of History. I found it rather boring. Having to learn all about important people and memorizing dates. What's the point of all of it? I usually just block it out.**

 **I was doodling in my notebook when Mrs. Cullen came to my desk. She was looking down at me. I could feel her eyes on my notebook. Probably wondering why I was doodling instead of taking notes on her lecture.**

 **"Stella, do you know the answer to the question I had just asked?" Mrs. Cullen asked.**

 **I could feel my cheeks burn.**

 **"No mam." I said.**

 **"Class, who can tell me who Abraham Lincoln was and what president he was?" Mrs. Cullen asked.**

 **A few hands went up and she picked on a girl name Hannah.**

 **Hannah stood up and said "Abraham Lincoln was the 16th president of the United States. He wanted the slaves to be free."**

 **"Thank you Hannah. You may sit down." Mrs. Cullen said.**

 **I quickly wrote down in my notebook on what Hannah said.**

 **Mrs. Cullen looked at her watch.**

 **"It's a little early, but I can let you guys go home. Don't forget, we have a History test** **on Monday. Study chapters 3 and 4." Mrs. Cullen told us.**

 **We quickly stared to gather our books and papers. That's when Mrs. Cullen called my name.**

" **Stella, can you come here please?"**

 **I gathered my things and quickly put them in my bag. Then I walked to her desk.**

 **"You were day dreaming again Stella. You need to pay attention or you won't pass History. You are barley passing it with a C." Mrs. Cullen told me.**

 **"I'm sorry mam; I'll study hard this weekend. I promise." I told her.**

" **I can consider giving you an extra credit project and if you do well on that, it might bring your grade up to a C+ or a B-. You will need to study hard this weekend." Mrs. Cullen told me.**

" **I'll do anything to help my grade."**

 **"Okay then. I want you to write a three page essay on who Queen Victoria is. What she did, who she was, that sort of thing. If you do well with that, I'll consider moving your grade up." Mrs. Cullen told me.**

 **"Thank you Mrs. Cullen. I'll work on that and study this weekend." I told her.**

 **Mrs. Cullen smiled at me "Very well. You may leave. Have a good weekend."**

 **"Thank you mam, you to."**

 **By the time I got home, Mama was getting dinner ready. She was busy at the table cutting vegetables for the soups she was making.**

 **"HI Mama." I said.**

 **"Hi Darling, How was school?" Mama asked.**

 **I shrugged as I put my books down.**

 **"Mrs. Cullen told me I am barley passing History. I have a C- in it. She said I can write an extra credit paper on Queen Victoria, who she was and what she did. If I did well on the test, it could bring my grade to a B-, B+."**

 **Mama looked at me and she stopped cutting up vegetables. She walked over to me and placed her hands on my shoulders.**

 **"You need to do well in school Stella. If you do well in school, you can go to a good college and get a good job."**

 **"History is so boring. Who cares about all those important dates, people and what they did?" I asked.**

 **Mama chuckles. "It is important. If you want to be a teacher, you must know the important facts and dates and who they are and what they did. Study hard this weekend. No playing."**

 **"Yes Mama." I said.**

 **I gave her a hug and a kiss. Mama always makes me feel better, no matter what. She may be strict, but she means well.**

 **After we pulled apart, I asked "Where is Papa and Tommy?"**

 **"Out in the barn milking Daisy. Tommy is keeping your father company." Mama said**

 **I smiled at the idea of my little brother trying to help Papa out in the barn.**

 **I loved my little brother dearly. He is five years old. He has curly, blonde hair and blue eyes. Tommy is very energetic and loves to get into mischief. He doesn't go to school yet.**

 **"Why won't you put your books in your room and come help me with dinner. You can study after dinner. No playing this weekend." Mama said.**

 **"Yes mam." I said.**

 **I grabbed my book bag and went to put them upstairs in my room.**

 **When I got upstairs, I walked into my bedroom. It looked the same as it always did. A single twin bed in one corner. A homemade quilt on my bed my Mama made for me. My doll was on top of my pillow. Next to my bed I had a nightstand that held my bible and I had a family picture of us inside of it. Along with my birth certificate. I had a candle next to it. I also had an old dresser Papa had made for me to along with a desk and a chair.**

 **Tommy slept in the other twin bed in Mama and Papa's room.**

 **My room over looked the field that we own. It grew corn. My Papa is a farmer just like his father was. His father owned this house and when died, Papa got it since he was an only child. Papa was proud of the farm we had. Mama was to.**

 **Snapping out of my thoughts, I started to head downstairs. I can hear Tommy calling me.**


End file.
